Recent research in our laboratory and elsewhere indicates that several phenomena studied by social and personality psychologists -- e.g., test anxiety, self-awareness, and social facilitation -- can be explained in terms of a few basic concepts, one of the most important of which is "attention to the self". The hypothesized effects of self- attention have not been studied very directly, however, but have inferred from effects on task performance. The proposed studies will address this problem using three different procedures borrowed from cognitive psychology: the free recall paradigm, the Stroop response interference paradigm, and the dichotic listening paradigm. Results will be useful to the growing number of psychologists, academic and clinical, who are concerned with self-awareness and anxiety.